Hypnobrai
by ZaneTheNinjaOfIce
Summary: The Serpentine seem to have disappeared for good, but have they really? When a curious ninja looks into a supposed serpent sighting, things take an unexpected turn. The bite of a Fangpyre can morph one, change them into a Serpentine themselves, but what about the bite of a Hypnobrai? A collab between KaitouKiwi and I, check out her stories!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, new story! KaitouKiwi and I are doing a collab! This story will be written by the both of us! Two times the awesomeness...**

**This is based on after the Overlord is defeated.**

**Please favourite, follow both of us, and leave reviews about what you think of the new story. Enjoy!**

**Read on.**

**Lloyd's POV:**

The day was going so slowly. The other ninja were teaching their classes and I had nothing to do. Since the defeat of the Overlord, peace had spread throughout Ninjago. Serpentine sightings had been at an all time low and it was boring. The whole part about being a ninja meant fighting bad guys and vanquishing evil.

For the past few days there had been no bad guys to play butt kick with and no evil to destroy. The last part I'm happy about, but a ninja should never be deprived of a bad guy to stop.

I moped around Sensei Wu's Academy for a bit, waiting for one of the ninja to go on their break. I had to watch my step though; there were still a few traps left from when the school was Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys and one wrong move could set them off. The first day the ninja and Sensei had started working here, we had walked around springing numerous traps. At the end of that day we had loads of cuts and bruises, one knockout, and a near broken wrist. And still, every so often, another trap would be sprung.

The entire place was a deathtrap, so I walked outside the building. The outside hadn't changed much since the last time I had been here, when we had been attacked by the bizarro clones, but a few flowers sprouted between the mounds of dead grass. "Lots of hope this place had," I sighed. When would one of the ninja be on their break?

I waited for an hour and still none of the ninja were on break. How long did school last? Surely not this long. I got bored, so I stood up and walked to Jamanakai Village.

The small town was bustling with the energy of the people that lived there. Small fires danced in the fireplaces of the homes, families huddled in the warming embrace of the flames. It was incredibly peaceful. Nothing like the first time I had come here, demanding all the sweets in town. Good memories.

I walked around, taking in the calming surroundings of the town, slowly making my way towards the fountain in the centre. The night was cool and a breeze bit into my skin as it blew through my green ninja gi. I shivered and summoned a little ball of fire in my hand in order to warm myself. It cast a warm orange glow over the ground around me. I sat on the side of the fountain and looked at the cool water inside.

It was a quaint day until the screaming started. Someone ran into the centre of town shouting at the top of her voice "Snake! There's a snake!"

I jumped up and ran in her direction, ready for action. Adrenalin rushed through me like at the start of every battle. Finally something to do!

"Where's the snake?" I asked.

She pointed over her shoulder, her hand shaking with fear. "Just at the edge of the forest! Please, make it go away!"

I gave her a nod and ran in the direction she had pointed, it was my job to make those annoying serpentine go away.

I reached the edge of the forest and scouted around the edge, searching for any movement that might indicate something hiding. I walked slowly and quietly, careful not to make a sound and give away my position. A slight movement in the corner of my eye made me turn. I came face to face with a serpentine, or to be more specific, hypnobrai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lloyd's POV:**

I stared down the pesky snake, which isn't always the best idea when the snake is a Hypnobrai. I gave it my best shot though.

The blue snake didn't look like he was very high in the ranks. He had two feet and basically looked unimpressive, but it was still a battle, a battle I had been waiting for since I had defeated the Overlord. Everything had been so peaceful and it had been boring. Finally, a little action.

The snake made its way forward, hissing with distaste. I drew my sword and got into a battle stance. The snake lunged forward, surprisingly aiming a kick to my head. He knew Fang Kwon Do! I thought only Skales knew that. Even so, it just made this fight more intense.

I raised my arms to block the kick. The snake's foot impacted and the force made me stumble backwards a little bit. This was one strong snake. I put my sword back into its sheath and settled on normal, hand to hand combat. The snake struck repeatedly, lunging, kicking, attempting to hypnotise me, but I could fight just as well with my eyes closed. I kept my eyes clamped shut and used my senses to fight the opponent.

His hissing was loud and somewhat distracting, but I used it to my advantage. Every time I heard the sound get closer I had to decide whether to dodge or attack. Of course, attacking always seemed to be a better choice. Hurried footsteps and hissing sounded off to my immediate right and I spun around, gripping the hilt of my sword tightly and feeling as the blade hit something square on. A small smile tugged at the edge of my lips. This Hypnobrai didn't stand a chance against the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Tugging my sword back and closer to my body, I used the flat of the blade to push back on the serpent as I heard him rush me from the front.

There was the heavy thud of his body hitting the ground and I opened my eyes to see the snake out cold. I sheathed my weapon and slowly approached the unconscious serpent, kneeling next to his body. This was so weird. Serpentine had not been seen for months now, not since warriors from the Stone Army had first ravaged Ninjago City. So what was this guy just doing wandering around? How had he even gotten here? Maybe I should take him back with me and show the guys that...

Pain. It erupted from my left arm and I skittered backwards, landing hard on my butt. Shocked, I looked down to see two holes in the fabric of my gi. The small amount of blood that slowly pooled on my arm told me that I'd been hurt. I tore my eyes away from my arm in time to see the Hypnobrai sprinting back into the forest that he had originally come from. I was so confused. Hypnobrai hypnotised people, controlled them. They did not bite! That was the Fangpyre's thing.

I stumbled back to my father's monastery, clutching my injured arm, putting pressure on it, trying to stem the steady blood flow. What happened when you were bitten by a Hypnobrai? What would my dad say about this? He'd freak out, that's what he'd do!

Should I tell him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Lloyd's POV**

I pushed open the monastery door, thankfully not being met by anyone. I ran immediately to my room, still clutching my arm. I opened the door, walked in to my cluttered room and quietly shut the door behind myself. I hoped my dad didn't hear anyone come in!

I needed time to find a way to stop the bleeding. I rummaged around my room, looking for a roll of bandages or maybe even a few plasters. No such luck. By the time I gave up looking there were little spots of blood dotted around my room. I sat on my bed, my hand and ninja gi covered with blood. I had to stop the blood flow somehow. I needed a piece of fabric.

I picked up the pillow that I was sitting on. I pulled the pillow out of the pillowcase, ripped the case in half and used it as a makeshift bandage. It stopped the bleeding but ruined my pillow…

I exited my room and walked to the bathroom. I ran water into the sink and washed the blood off of my hands. There was always something unnerving about seeing your own blood. It made yourself feel sick and cold. I pulled off my ruined ninja gi and swapped it for a plain green shirt. Then I walked out of the bathroom, balling up my garb. I rounded the corner and bumped into someone. I gathered myself and looked at the other person who I'd walked into. Misako, my mother.

"Lloyd, when did you get home?" Mom asked.

"I.. uh'" I stammered, hiding my ninja gi behind my back.

"Well?" my Mom pressed, seeming suspicious.

"I just got back," I said, which was sort of the truth.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"I went to Jamanakai Village," I said as I stepped past her and started to walk back towards my room.

"What happened?" she asked.

I froze. Did she already know? No, she couldn't know. This was just a normal question. Which required a normal answer.

"Nothing much," I answered.

That was the end of the conversation. She went off to do some research or something and I kept my injury a secret. That was good.

I walked back to my room and looked around at pools of dried blood that I had left on the floor. I focused my energy and felt a cold wave pass over me. I expelled the energy, freezing my room solid. Every bit of it was covered with ice. Next, I held my hand out in front of me summoning a white hot flame. The ice melted and the water evaporated, taking all the traces of blood with it. Sometimes having all the elemental abilities came in handy with cleaning. Ninjas don't just fight, they clean!

I sat down on my messy bed and laid on my back, I suddenly felt very weak. I sighed and found it difficult to breathe. What was happening?

I looked around the room, my vision distorting in a spiral of red and fuzziness. Feeling nauseous I tried to get up out of my bed, pushing up with my arms I didn't get very far. My arms buckled beneath me and I slumped back onto my bed.

I was sick, very sick...


	4. Chapter 4

**Zane's POV**

"Wake up, my ninja." Came an knowledgeable voice. A gong rang out through the room, followed by a series of exasperated groans. "Not sunrise exercise!" Came the red ninja's voice.

"Five more minutes, Sensei!" Moaned the blue ninja.

"Alright, guys. Out of bed!" Said Cole, our leader.

Kai and Jay groaned again as they slowly pulled themselves out of the warming comfort that was their beds.

"How do you get up so early?" Kai shouted as he pulled on his ninja gi and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I need to get up before all you guys, I am the leader of this group." He said with an authoritative tone.

It took a while, but eventually, everyone had got out of bed and had gathered outside of Sensei Wu's Academy.

"It's so early," Jay groaned as he shuffled to the middle of the field on the outskirts of the school. "Why can't we stay in bed?"

"Can't we do something different today?" Kai asked.

Cole was leading this morning's exercise, since Sensei Wu was in his room with the spirit smoke, keeping an eye out for any new evil that could be trying to surface. Non had yet, but you could never be too sure.

"We could... How about we wake Lloyd up and get him to do some exercise?" Cole suggested.

"That's a good idea, wake up the all powerful green ninja at... what time is it?" Jay checked his watch, "5:20 in the morning."

Cole thought for a moment. "That's a good idea. Let's go to the monastery." He started walking off towards Garmadons home of peace.

We all followed.

We got to the monastery fairly quickly, no one was very ecstatic about waking Lloyd, but we did train him. This could be classed as a training session.

The monastery rose up above everything, donned by the magnificent waterfall the fell behind it, it was truly a beautiful sight. The wide expanses of ground around it put it in full focus of everyone. The centre of attention, which is what a mastery of work like itself deserved.

We reached the door and looked at each other. "What do we do? Knock?" Asked Cole.

"You're the idea guy, I'm the jokes guy." Jay answered.

Cole paused, "That doesn't help at all... If we knock, we'll wake everyone in the monastery up."

The monastery door swung open with a slight creak, Garmadon stood in the doorway. "I assure you, knocking on this door won't be the only thing that could wake everyone up."

Cole stepped back from the door, "Garmadon, is Lloyd awake?"

"From the noise that you have been making outside the monastery, I would think everyone in Ninjago is awake." Garmadon continued.

He gestured into the monastery, "Come inside, I'm sure Lloyd will be delighted to be woken up at such an early time." He said with sarcasm. Something I never assumed he would use.

We followed him in to the brightly lit corridors of the monastery.

"Alright then, who's going to wake up Lloyd?" Kai asked, everyone turned to me.

"Zane, how about you do it? It would be the most logical choice." Jay jokingly mocked my way of speech.

I agreed, there was no point to argue with such a logical choice as that.

I made my way to Lloyd's room and lightly knocked on the door. "Lloyd, may I come in?"

A moan came from inside the room, he was awake now.

I pushed open the door slowly and walked in. What I walked into was not what I expected.

Lloyd was lain on his bed, surrounded by bloodstained covers. A wound on his left arm flowed with the deep red river of blood.

I shut the door quietly behind myself and went immediately to his side.

"Lloyd, what did you do?" I questioned, lifting his droopy eyelids. His eyes underneath were tinted red and were nearly completely glazed over. "I had... a little accident... yesterday." Lloyd wheezed, clearly struggling to breathe. I helped him sit up in bed, "What accident you speak of?" I asked.

"I was bitten..." He sucked in a raspy breath, "By a Hypnobrai."

I paused for a moment, by a Hypnobrai? My databanks stated that is was highly unusual for a person to be bitten by any serpentine other than a Fangpyre. I assume the symptoms that Lloyd was currently displaying was due to the Hypnobrai poison in his blood stream. But how to eradicate it?

"Sit still, Lloyd. I will go and get your father." I started to make my way out of his room.

"Wait," Lloyd weakly called back. I paused and turned back towards him.

"Don't tell anyone... If my dad finds... out, he'll freak." Lloyd whispered.

I wasn't one to keep secrets, hiding something so serious could lead to further complications.

"Zane... please..." Lloyd looked straight into my eyes.

Vivid green clashing with icy blue.

I walked back to Lloyd. Kneeling down next to his bed, I carefully lifted his injured arm. Inspecting his injury.

"Let's stop this blood flow, shall we?" I said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Zane's POV**

Lloyd was in a critical state. The wound was easy enough to cover but it just kept on bleeding; I had to replace the bandage every few minutes because the former attempt had already been covered in blood. The blood just kept flowing.

The venom definitely contained some sort of anti-coagulant which deterred the wound from healing properly.

Who would have thought a small injury such as this could be so dreadful. Lloyd had lost so much blood he was fighting for consciousness.

I had been in his room for about ten minutes until one of my brother came to investigate why I was taking so long. "Zane, you've been in there for a while. Everything alright?" Kai questioned as he knocked on the door.

"Everything is fine brother." I looked to Lloyd, who was frantically shaking his head. He knew what I wanted to say. "No need to come in, Lloyd is about to get up." I lied.

It took every ounce of strength not to run out and tell Kai the truth. But I had said to Lloyd that I wouldn't tell anyone, and I had to keep that promise.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Kai asked.

"We are quite fine. Lloyd is fairly stubborn." I answered.

It was silent for a moment. I heard footsteps receding down the hallway, back towards the training room.

I went back to Lloyd's side and carried on fixing his wound.

After a few minutes I had managed to stem the bleeding, but the bandage was still rapidly going red. I placed my hands lightly on Lloyd's shoulders, and carefully helped him stand.

"What are we… going to do?" Lloyd asked, as he lent onto me for balance.

"What is it you want to do?" I pried.

Lloyd thought for a moment. "Preferably not to tell anyone about this."

"But how will you train without anyone finding out about this injury?" I stated.

Lloyd stumbled towards his window.

"Who says I have to go to training?" Lloyd said.

"That is highly inconvenient, Cole is waiting for us in the training hall. If we do not go. He will immediately assume something is wrong." I answered.

"You don't need to come with me. I'm going to steer clear of everyone until this injury heals." Lloyd said, gesturing to his left arm.

I could hear steps of multiple people making their way down the hallway towards Lloyd's room.

I had to make this decision quickly.

I walked up to the door and lightly touched the handle. I thin layer of ice spread over the metal, into the small gears of the lock, jamming it.

I went back to join Lloyd. "It is my job to protect the green ninja, I cannot let you go alone. Wherever you are thinking of going." I said, giving my final verdict.

A small smile played across Lloyds lip but it was quickly replaced by a grimace of pain. I gripped his good arm to steady him from the oncoming wave of nausea.

The sound of frustration came from the other side of the door. One of my brother must have been attempting to open the frozen lock, to no avail.

I helped Lloyd out of the window, it was only the first floor but I carefully lowered him to the floor. The handle of the door shifted and the ice around it started to fracture and fall off.

I thought quickly, tapping my foot on the floor, a vein of ice sped to the door, freezing it solid.

So much for being inconspicuous.

I heard pounding on the door now. And shouting, "Open up! What's happening in there?" Cole shouted.

"Zane, hurry." Lloyd said.

I climbed out the window and followed the green ninja away from the monastery.

I would have a lot of explaining to do when I got back…


	6. Chapter 6

**Lloyd's POV**

I was always so thankful for the fact that Zane was always there when I needed him. If any of the other ninja had walked into my room instead of Zane… Well, I would have had to explain what had happened at Jamanakai village.

That was something I didn't want to talk about.

As Zane and I ran away from the monastery, the constant banging on my bedrooms door didn't cease.

Cole was strong, but Zane's ice was stronger. It took a whole lot of strength to put a dent into a block of his element.

The door would how for a while. And we needed to make ever second count.

But eventually they would give up trying to break down the door and get in through the window.

I looked to my icy brother, "What will happen when they get into my room? The sheets are still covered in blood, they won't ignore that." I worried.

Zane looked over with a small smile as he slowed down his run to a steady jog. As he did this, he pulled a backpack from his back and unzipped it.

He pulled out a once white sheet, which was now stained with my own blood. And his snowy white ninja garb, also stained with the red liquid.

Then I noticed Zane was wearing a plain light grey t-shirt, no garb. And the wind outside bit into my bare skin.

"I am quite alright, I don't get cold." Zane answered my unspoken question.

His sixth sense never failed to amaze me.

"What made you think to pack the stained sheets into a bag and not leave it on the floor?" I questioned.

"I assumed that since it had taken over 20 minutes to "Get you up", our brothers would wonder what was taking so long. It was only a matter of time before they freely walked into your room," Zane summed up.

"You must always be one step ahead of the 'Opposition' so to speak."

We restarted our running, trying to put as much distance between us and the monastery.

Between us and Kai, Cole and Jay.

We travelled for about half of the day. There were never any signs that we were being followed. Or that our brothers knew where we were going.

I didn't even know where to go.

I just followed Zane.

He seemed to have somewhere to go in mind because he didn't hesitate when it came to a choice in path.

"Where are we heading?" I questioned as I held my arm.

"The frozen forest, to my father's workshop." Zane said as he kept walking.

I ran up Zane so I could walk alongside him. Zane looked over his shoulder, he noticed me cradling my arm.

He stopped walking, and took my arm, inspecting the well-dressed wound.

"You are in pain." He said, carefully analysing my arm.

The blood had stopped flowing around midday, but the sharp pain hadn't ceased. It was as if the Hypnobrai fangs had never been withdrawn from my arm.

Zane removed his white belt from around his ninja garb, and slung it around my arm as a sling.

I had no idea where he had learn his medical skills. Uncle Wu had taught the team basic skills about medical techniques, but Zane's skills surpassed everyone's.

We made it to the frozen forest by nightfall. Everything looked the same, but Zane knew the forest like the back of his hand, he could probably tell if one of the trees was out of place.

He easily weaved his way through the snowy forest towards the inventor's home.

Snow was falling in huge clumps by the time we reached the tree that doubled as a workshop. Zane held the door open as I stumbled sleepily inside. Zane stepped in after me, closing the door and blocking out the snow storm.

I walked down the spiral staircase to the floor of the workshop.

I reached the centre of the room… and a wave of nausea swept over me, I thought I was just tired.

But then I collapsed.

I saw Zane run forward to catch me.

**Zane's POV**

Lloyd tipped forward, I immediately went to catch him.

I knew he was weak due to his injury, but I didn't think a snake bite would have this effect on him.

But who knew what Hypnobrai venom could do…

I picked Lloyd up by his shoulders, sitting him upright against the wall and supporting his head.

I carefully tapped his cheek to try and wake him.

"Lloyd, can you hear me?" I questioned.

His limp form stayed quiet.

It lifted his eye lids slowly, his eyes were tinted with red.

What was happening to him?

Suddenly Lloyd's eyes shot open, his eyes now fully red.

He grabbed my wrist and shoved me back.

The spiral of his newly red eyes was quite hypnotic.

But I realised what was happening a little too late.

I fell under Lloyd's command.


	7. Chapter 7

**Zane's POV**

The red eyes of Lloyd stared into my icy blue ones.

The spiral ever increasing in speed and power.

My eyes drooped as if I was falling to sleep, figuratively speaking, since I'm a Nindroid.

Lloyd pressed his arm further under my neck, preventing me from looking away.

"You will listen to me." Lloyd said in a sharp voice.

I simply nodded, I hadn't reacted fast enough, and now I was paying the price for my misjudgement. I had underestimated the power of Hypnobrai venom, I had thought that since the Fangpyre tribe used their venom for a weapon, I assumed that none of the other tribes had that power… How wrong was I?

You should never assume anything until proven correct.

"Listen to my command." Lloyd stated simply, his red eyes still glowing.

_Must… not look… into his eyes. _I thought, prying my eyes away from the hypnotic glare.

But I didn't need to try and escape because Lloyd dropped to the floor, the grip from his hand loosening from my neck.

I stepped back, analysing the situation before stepping into possible danger, again.

All seemed safe, I cautiously walked back towards Lloyd.

I knelt down, picking his unconscious form up carefully, I carried him over to the bed that sat hidden under the staircase and laid him down on the soft mattress.

I took a chair from the other side of the workshop and sat down next to Lloyd's resting body.

Whilst Lloyd slept, I took the chance to get a bit of rest myself, after all the action that this day had brought, I thought it was time to recharge my power.

I got into a comfortable position on the chair and drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

**Lloyd's POV**

I woke up with a heavy head and an even heavier consciousness, I had seen everything that I did to Zane… But I had no control…

I looked to my frosty brother who was sat in a chair next to the bed that I lay in, he was asleep, and he looked quite content.

But I needed to wake him, we needed to figure out how to get rid of this problem.

Not quite yet though, Zane hadn't rested all day, whenever they had stopped to for a break when they were getting away from the monastery, Zane always took that chance to scout ahead to ensure their safety, he never rested.

He took his duty to protect his friends very seriously.

So I lay back onto the bed, thinking about what I had done.

Simply, I had hypnotised Zane.

I'm guessing this is what you got when you were bitten by a Hypnobrai.

And no matter how cool I though this power was, it was dangerous, and I wanted it gone.

I quietly got up out of the bed, shuffling past Zane, I made my way to a full length mirror that stood proudly at the other side of the room.

I looked at my reflection, my blond hair had been tousled by the pillow that it had been laid on.

I quickly fixed my hair by dragging my hand through it, making it relatively neater.

Then I went closer to the mirror and pulled up my eyelids to get a closer look at my eyes.

They were their usual emerald green color, but around the edges they had a slight reddish tint to them.

"You can't notice the different color." Came a voice from behind.

I turned to see Zane, looking at my worried face.

"Well, as long as you are not specifically looking for the different color." Zane elaborated.

"But they will be wondering why we ran off…" I added, my brow lowering in ever increasing worry.

"And we shall cross that bridge of explanation when the time comes." The white ninja said as he returned to his chair.

Sometimes he was vaguer than Uncle Wu.

I looked back towards my brother, "I'm sorry Zane." I said with a deep sigh.

"No need to be brother, we have all done things we have regretted or had no control over." Zane answered.

I looked to Zane, "What things?" I questioned, attempting to get off of the subject of my newly acquired power.

"Cole was once hypnotised by the Hypnobrai General, Skales. He attacked us, and he would have defeated us if not for Sensei Wu and his sacred flute. Then there's Kai, he would have risked anything to become the green ninja, he almost risked your life to do so, but he realised that it was not his destiny," Zane gestured to me, "It was yours. Jay got bitten by a Fangpyre, he kept his problem hidden all day and he almost lost his humanity to the venom, luckily Nya cured him."

I got confused, "How did Nya cure him."

Zane had a knowledgeable shine in his eyes, "That is a story for another time."

I sulked, "And you? You said that you all had made a mistake, what was yours?"

"I had almost left the team. When I found out that I was a Nindroid, something did not feel right. I thought my brothers would never accept me, so I considered staying here," He said, indicating he was talking about his father's workshop.

I was speechless about what he had just said, he had almost left…

"But, the moral is, everyone has had a problem, it's about overcoming them."

Zane was very wise. He always knew the right thing to say.

He looked to me, "We will cure you Lloyd, do not worry."


	8. Chapter 8

**Lloyd's POV**

Let's just say, I had a horrible night's sleep.

When you have so much on your mind, it's quite hard to rest.

Also I held the guilt of what I had done to Zane the day before.

I had hypnotised him, slammed him up against the wall and almost choked him.

And yet, he had offered me his bed whilst he sat in a chair that looked quite uncomfortable.

He would literally sacrifice anything to keep the team safe.

But, either way, I was up and about in the brisk hours of the morning, trying to keep quiet so Zane could rest properly but at the same time, keep myself occupied.

There wasn't much to do in this hidden workshop.

So I was alone with my thoughts, unfortunately.

And I kept replaying yesterday back over and over in my head. Whenever it ended, it would replay again and again, like a broken recorder.

Thinking about all the moments that I could have prevented if I had tried a bit harder.

The bite on my arm throbbed with pain. I had taken of the bandage to let the air get to the wound, to help it heal.

But the bitter cold atmosphere that surrounded the Birch Wood forest snuck in through the little crack in the door, hitting my pined arm and chilling it, making it sting more.

But I tried to ignore it.

I tried to calm my mind.

To meditate.

Unsuccessfully.

I sighed and stood up, looking in vain for someone to distract me.

I walked over to the messy worktable that sat near the bottom of the spiral staircase.

It was overflowing with unfinished blueprints and spare parts.

This place could keep Jay happy for a long while.

I wonder what my brothers were doing… Probably searching for us…

No, I had to distract myself.

I picked up two individual parts from either side of the table and started trying to find a way to link the two miscellaneous pieces together.

I tried to join them together in every way possible, but I couldn't.

And in my moment of brief, boredom fuelled frustration, I threw the useless blocks of metal at the workshop wall.

They collided with a loud clang, which reverberated up the hollow tree.

I winced when I realised what I had done.

Zane's eyes shot open as he swiftly jumped up out of his chair, ready for the non-existent threat.

"What was that noise?" I questioned in a wide awake tone, scanning the small are for anything that may be classified as a danger.

"Sorry, Zane. I threw a piece of metal at the wall." I confessed honestly.

He looked at me with a slightly bewildered look. "Why did you throw it at a wall?"

I walked over to the separate parts that sat on the floor, and picked them up. "I… couldn't link them together…" I said, realizing how silly it sounded.

Zane sighed and let a small smile appear, "Not all parts link together Lloyd. But in a complete machine, both these parts could work in harmony, but they will still not be linked. Technically."

I stared, agape at his remark. "Couldn't you just tell me not to throw the metal at the wall?"

He looked at me, "But you know that already. I was trying to teach you more than what you simply see. Not everything is as it seems to the eye, the eye can be tricked and misdirected but if you think about something in depth, it can give you a different answer to the one you first had in mind."

I continued to stare at him. If I had never met Zane before, I would have easily assumed that he was a Sensei himself. But he was a ninja who was no different from anyone else on the team, except for more metal and gears.

Bit still an extremely wise brother.

"I'm sorry I woke you." I said.

"It is fine, brother. But please refrain from throwing metal at the walls of my father's workshop."

I laughed at his remark. "Of course."

Suddenly, Zane looked up to the door, his smile disappearing in a wave of seriousness.

He had defiantly sensed something.

"Lloyd, I hope you are feeling better. Because we must get moving if we wish to avoid out brothers."

"They're here?" I said in a frantic whisper.

"Not yet, but they soon will be. We must get moving." Zane ran to the other side of the room and started filling a backpack with little bits of food and spare clothes.

We had to get out, quickly.


End file.
